<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You could hug me by EllieStormfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687867">You could hug me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound'>EllieStormfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Geralt being a good friend, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Is In Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hugging, Hugs, I am a sucker for the FLUFF, I just want to make them hug okay??, Jaskier needs the hugs, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, hug your bard, making them hug gives me FEELINGS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to make them hug</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You could hug me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is very short, but my brain doesn't let me write longer stuff at the moment...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was standing in the empty hallway of the tavern he had performed in tonight. But something was not right. With furrowed brows Geralt registered that the bard’s shoulders were slightly slumped. And his smile, normally shining brightly, was… stale? forced?<br/>
An unintended growl crept up from his belly to his throat before he could smother it.<br/>
“Geralt?...” Jaskier said with a questioning look.<br/>
”Something is…” Geralt began, fumbling for words, “is something wrong? What is it?”<br/>
Jaskier cradled his lute in his arms like a baby, softly stroking it.<br/>
“Everything is alright,” the bard said followed by a discordant sound as a finger caught on a string.<br/>
“No, it’s not,” Geralt replied, “even I can see that. Tell me.”<br/>
Jaskier sighed, “you aren’t usually interested in my inner turmoil, Geralt…” but fell silent as he saw the genuine concern on his witcher’s face. Geralt made a step towards him.<br/>
“I’m just…” Jaskier began, “sometimes I cannot... “ It was strange to see his bard, usually so eloquent, looking for words.<br/>
“The performance tonight,” the bard continued, “the crowd was not really appreciative of my music.” He looked down to his boots.<br/>
“That is not the first time something like this happened.” Geralt was confused.<br/>
“They are normally content with booing,” the bard said, “it has been a years since someone threw food at me.”<br/>
Geralt let out a breath he hadn’t noticed holding.<br/>
“Did you put some of it in your pants?” Geralt asked, pulling up one corner of his mouth in an attempt to make light of the situation.<br/>
Jaskier’s answering smile was still only a ghost of his usual radiating one.<br/>
“I did not want to ruin my pants with rotten tomatoes,” he said. And after a moment even the small smile vanished - to Geralt’s dismay.<br/>
“How did they even get the rotten tomatoes?” Jaskier asked in a small voice, “did the cook hand them out?”<br/>
Geralt huffed.<br/>
“Why does it bother you so much what they think?” he asked. He had often seen Jaskier just smile and bow to a booing crowd, not bothered by their rejection.<br/>
“Some days are just…” Jaskier began, looking for words, “I don’t know why, but on some days it is just harder to get over it, to not let it affect me.” He looked up and Geralt was not fooled by the pulled up the corners of the bard’s mouth, because he could see tears welling up in Jaskier’s eyes.<br/>
“Shall I…?” Geralt said, vaguely gesturing to the barroom.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I could beat them up,” Geralt said, not sure himself if he was joking or not.<br/>
This time Jaskier’s smile was a tiny bit more genuine.<br/>
“Oh, don’t bother,” Jaskier said, “but you could…”<br/>
“I could what?” Geralt asked, finding himself eager to do something about the sorry state the bard was in.<br/>
“You could hug me,” the bard said, looking down at his boots again.<br/>
“Okay,” Geralt said. The surprise in Jaskier’s gaze as he looked up showed clearly that he had not expected Geralt to say yes.<br/>
He laid his lute on a nearby table and made a step towards Geralt. The witcher closed the rest of the distance, wrapping his arms around Jaskier, carefully pulling him to his chest. He exhaled as he felt Jaskier’s arms wrapping around his waist. With one hand Geralt stroked circles on Jaskier’s back, feeling the bard’s shoulders slowly relax. Jaskier pressed his face in the crook of Geralt’s neck and whispered, “thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/">EllieStormfound</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>